


Pretty Okay (For A Disaster)

by robowolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Sexswap, excessive rambling about au sexswap names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robowolf/pseuds/robowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gokudera recalled, their first date was a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Okay (For A Disaster)

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago. If you aren't an American or possibly a Canadian, you may not get the jacket thing; way back in the 1950s and...probably later, to be honest, it was a tradition for a male high school athlete to give his girlfriend his letterman/varsity sports jacket.

As Gokudera recalled, their first date was a disaster.

For starters, Gokudera had no idea that it _was_ a date. Yamamoto'd pestered her to join her at the movies (a really bad, predictable horror flick that had Gokudera posting charms around her doorways for _two weeks_ ), and during a particularly dull scene (a vengeful ghost with gouged-out eyes, oh, real original!), that softball-obsessed jackass had reached over and slipped her fingers inside a tightly clenched palm, running her thumb along Gokudera's knuckles in what was probably meant to be a soothing manner. The _idiot_.

What it resulted in was Gokudera shrieking (in a very butch manner!) and upending a large soda all over her front. Several patrons turned around and shushed at them, and a few even had the gall to _giggle_ ; Gokudera turned to yell (also in a very butch manner!) at Yamamoto to find the taller girl doing a poor job at holding back her own laughter. While still holding Gokudera's hand.

They were ultimately kicked out of the theatre, receiving a not-so-stern chiding on their way out ("You shouldn't come to these sorts of movies if you're that delicate. And Masami-chan! Really, we older folks expect you to take better care of your friends, you've always been such a nice girl..."). Yamamoto laughed apologetically to the obnoxious old biddy who ran the theatre while holding Gokudera back, and then had the nerve to - on the way home, following Gokudera despite the polite warning of a smack to the face - she had the nerve to _dump her jacket on Gokudera_.

"The fuck! I don't want to wear your dumbass jacket!" Gokudera snapped, fingers twitching. She really wanted a smoke about now.

"Hey, you can't walk home with your front all wet! Here," and before Gokudera really knew it, her arms were through the sleeves and Yamamoto was closing the jacket up, "you'll catch a cold if you walk around like that, you know? You dumped pop all down your shirt, haha!"

"And who the hell's fault was _that?_ What was that, anyways, _grabbing my hand_. You freak, I'm not some stupid...stupid..."

"...girl?" Yamamoto supplied, smiling _much_ too widely.

"You know what I fucking mean! Who gave you permission to touch me, anyways?!"

"Sorry, sorry~"

At this point, Gokudera was just too damn tired to waste any more breathe on the issue and simply huffed at the half-assed excuse for an apology; she stomped the rest of the way to her apartment complex, where she kicked Yamamoto in the shin for holding the gate open and slammed the door in the taller girl's face before Yamamoto could finish whatever inanity she'd been blithering on about ("I had a really _ow_ great time ton-" SLAM. "-ight, so I- ahaha, I get it. I'll see you tomorrow at school!").

It wasn't until Gokudera had finished her shower and was stomping around her apartment in her pyjamas, brushing her teeth and ranting about the evening in her head, did she really _notice_ Yamamoto's jacket, slung messily over a chair.

Yamamoto had given Gokudera her jacket.

Yamamoto had given Gokudera her _softball jacket_.

Yamamoto had taken Gokudera to a movie, held her hand at a scary moment, and then _given Gokudera her softball letterman jacket_ as she _walked Gokudera home._

" _Fuck!_ " Gokudera shouted, spitting foam on the carpet and dropping her toothbrush.   
\---

Yamamoto whistled as she walked back towards her home, idly noticing that the movie would have ended ten minutes ago.

"I bet they're rolling the credits right now," she mused to herself.

She whistled a few more lines from some old enka song her mom loved, stopping abruptly as a sharp breeze hit her. Yamamoto shivered, pushing her hands deeper into her pocket and picking up her pace as she neared her home.

"I could really use that jacket about now, wow! Feels like it's going to be a pretty cold night!"

An image of her jacket in Gokudera's warm apartment - probably on the floor, or perhaps draped halfheartedly over a chair - crossed Yamamoto's mind, causing her to chuckle.

Overall, Yamamoto thought, the date had gone pretty okay.

**Author's Note:**

> See, Hayato can pretty much turn into Hayako and voila, instant genderswitch name! But Takeshi is a one-character name that a) means "warrior, brave, courageous" so naturally, this character is almost never used in girls' names, and b) one of big aspects of Yamamoto's character is that in many aspects, he's VERY JAPANESE - loves baseball, dad runs a sushi restaurant, he fights with a sword, etc. Takeshi is a very Japanese boys' name. It's like what George is to England. "Takeko" just doesn't cut it for me, so I decided to spend about three hours finding a good enough one-character girl's name that seemed VERY JAPANESE and at the same time, suited Yamamoto. Which I decided was Masami, because it can be written as a one-character name that means "true, honest; regular; just", which is pretty much Yamamoto. TL;DR, IN THIS FIC, YAMAMOTO TAKESHI IS NOW KNOWN AS YAMAMOTO MASAMI.
> 
> Hilariously, my other note is that while I spent an inordinate amount of time trying to find the perfect Japanese girl's name for Yamamoto, this fic started as a plot bunny based around the old American(and Canadian?) tradition of male (high school) athletes giving their girlfriends their sports letterman jackets. Which isn't a tradition in Japan, as far as I know.


End file.
